The Nemesis Project
by Sheila51
Summary: A patient escapes from a secret PsiCorp facility on Mars.
1. Prologue: Mars

**Title: The Nemesis Project**

**Synopsis:** A patient escapes a secret Psi-Corp facility on Mars struggling to reach Babylon 5 with the Rangers help.

**Disclaimer:** I think it is fairly obvious to EVERYONE that I don't own B5 and I make absolutely no money out of this (Well I do bet myself that no one will review this story but you can't sue someone for paying themselves money over no reviews!)… If I did own B5 I would be so happy I would most likely expire from joy!

**Rating:** Umm the same as the TV show. Basically violence, a little swearing from Ivanova and Garibaldi etc, etc, etc…

**A/N:** This bunny is evil and I will likely get no reviews whatsoever but that's alright… I'm used to it. Maybe you'll surprise me by reviewing… But I doubt it…

* * *

_The dark sewerage tunnel in which she was hiding was cramped and the bottom of the tunnel had a dried layer of things she didn't darethink about. She shivered as a cold breath of wind came down the tunnel behind her. A wind not tangible or physical but something far more difficult to feel as fingers brushed over her. She'd waited too long, with her remaining strength she began crawling down the filthy tube once more, ignoring the blood dripping from her leg where she had cut it onthe tunnel wall._

* * *

Jason Doyle had never really liked Mars. It was an ugly red planet and the only thing separating him and certain death were the ugly mushroom like domes. And as for where he was right now, well the seedy little bar tucked away in a corner of Mars dome two was about the ninth most dangerous spot in the universe and Ranger or not Jason didn't like it. 

He carefully avoided meeting the eyes of any other patron, he had long ago discovered that many people responded to a brief glance as though it was a challenge and he definitely did not want to draw attention to himself at this moment. Meeting members of the resistance was always dangerous but from what his contact had said the person he was bringing had information that had something to do with the Psi-Corps and that made the whole affair far more dangerous.

The Psi-Cops on Mars had long been in Jason's opinion, far more rabid then Psi-Cops almost anywhere else. Of course there had also been rumours that there was a secret Psi-Corps base somewhere on Mars, Jason was unsure how possible that could be due to the fact that human habitation on Mars was very well documented and he had personally done quite a bit of investigation into the subject. Most of what he had uncovered was falsified shipping documents showing that a shadowy government organisation he'd bet his grandmother was the Psi-Corps had definitely been doing something out on Syria Planum for many years now.

As people entered the smoky bar Jason glanced up, a quick look that nevertheless told him everything he needed to know and the two who had just entered set off every kind of alarm in his head. One of them was a short dark haired man, the woman beside him was taller and though they were both dressed in plain dark clothes that seemed threadbare and from the lower end of town while their bearing and way of moving told a very different story. Straight military bearing, arrogant smug faces. Jason shivered as he turned his eyes back to his table, focusing intently on his drink and calling on hours of training on Minbar to erect mental barriers hiding his real thoughts.

That was the first level. The second level was to create fake surface thoughts so that if be some misfortune the Psi-Cops took too much notice of him they wouldn't detect anything. Unfortunately the inane things he had to think about were difficult to focus on. He cursed his own lack of enthusiasm for these particular exercises, he had been warned when he left Minbar that he should continue to do mental blocking exercises everyday, he now wished fervently that had heeded those warnings.

He thought briefly about leaving the bar and leaving his contact and the informant to either escape or be caught. But that thought was quickly dismissed as the two suspected Psi-Cops sat down at a table in a dark corner in a corner where they could watch those coming in without being seen until those entering were well and truly inside.

It looked that for better or for worse he would be waiting for his contact and in the mean while he might as well pray to any and every deity in the universe to somehow help him out of this situation.

* * *

Review... Yeah. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Not Quite Normal Day

**Title: The Nemesis Project**

**Chapter 1: A Not Quite Normal Day**

**Synopsis: A patient escapes a secret Psi-Corp facility on Mars struggling to reach Babylon 5 with the Rangers help.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. DUH!

**Rating:** Umm the same as the TV show. Basically violence, a little swearing from Ivanova and Garibaldi etc, etc, etc…

**A/N: **Yeah yeah. I am a slacker... Sorry this update took soo damn long folks!

**Chapter notes:** This story takes place between 'Epiphanies' and 'The illusion of Truth'. Anything in italics is a flashback... Unless otherwise stated.

* * *

"Jump gate activating Commander." Commander Ivanova turned to frown at Lieutenant Corwin.

"I thought we didn't have another ship coming through for a good half-hour?" she asked, half-rhetorically, irritated at what she saw as a deliberate decision on someone's part to play havoc with her scheduling.

"We don't." Replied Corwin in a voice that said he clearly knew she was irritated. "It's an unscheduled ship coming through." Ivanova sent him a look that implied he was stating the obvious and he quickly looked back down at his instrument panel.

"Small transport shuttle coming through. Commander life support systems are down! She's coasting through on half engines," He held his hand up to better hear the info being fed into his earpiece "We are picking up a faint distress beacon."

"All right send out a couple of bots, full-scan before you bring it anywhere near the station, and make sure Franklin is notified so he can get his people down there – oh and someone better notify the Captain."

She looked out at the small triangular transport which was now turning gently on it's axis near the jumpgate. "Never a quiet, run by the book, go-to-plan day." She muttered.

* * *

".. and we have also received our latest communiqué from our Ranger on Mars. He left there a week ago…" Said Marcus looking up from his notes.

"For here?" asked Sheridan as he put down his coffee cup. The Ranger nodded.

"My guess is he never made it off Mars – that or he was got by the blockade. I guess we'll never know…" he trailed off.

"Oh you're feeling positive this morning." Said Sheridan with a shake of his head. Marcus shrugged. "Why was he coming here?" Marcus glanced at his notes again.

"It's very cryptic, but he was bringing a package. Something highly sensitive that he couldn't send via our usual transport system." Marcus paused. "Whatever it was he considered it important enough to bring it in person. I don't suppose we will find out now."

"I guess not-" he was interrupted by a beep from his Link. " Sheridan, go." He as Marcus turned to gather up his things.

"Captain you wanted to be informed if anyone was found on the transport? Two people are being taken to Medbay in serious condition." Came Ivanova's reply.

"Alright, thanks - I might pop down there before my next meeting." As he signed off he turned to meet Marcus' inquiring look. "Small transport came in today in a pretty bad state." Marcus nodded. As he left his office he became aware of Marcus following him.

"I thought I might come with you. You just never know who might turn up."

* * *

Stephen Franklin looked down at the young girl lying on the bed; she didn't seem to be in too bad a state, unlike her companion who had been put onto life-support to help his body maintain normal functions. She was still suffering from acute exhaustion, cold – she was only wearing a short grey shift, oxygen deprivation and -from the look of her- hunger, he turned over her arm, preparing to find an appropriate place to connect a vitamin tube when he noticed the marks on the inside of her arm.

He could just make out tiny white scars on the inside of her elbow, quickly he checked the other arm. The same white scars dotted it as well. He looked back up to the pale face surrounded by lank dark hair, and for a moment he saw something on her forehead… he reached up and pushed back a stand of dark hair.

"Doctor?" he looked up as Sheridan stepped into the room, closely followed by Marcus. "This one of the one's off the transport?" the Captain asked as he came closer, his eyes roving over the patient with curiosity.

"Yes, this is the girl, the man is in the next room," he waved absently at the glass observation window that led into the intensive care area. "He's in pretty bad shape…" he trailed off as he leaned back down over the girl, he found the spot again on her forehead. A tiny perfect circle directly above her left eye. He traced his finger directly across his finger finding another depression in the centre of her forehead, before continuing over to another above her other eye. "What on earth…" he muttered softly.

"What is it?" asked Sheridan, leaning over the doctor and his patient.

"Do you see these?" he asked tracing a finger over the scars.

"Mmhmm." The Captain replied.

"They look like some kind of scaring, and see these-" he showed the Captain the marks on her arms. "They look like needle marks to me."

"Is she some sort of drug addict then?" asked the Captain distastefully.

"At first that's what I thought, but that doesn't explain her forehead." said Stephen thoughtfully. "I'll need to run some tests to know anything for sure..."

"Computer?" a soft acknowledging beep issued from the Medbay computer system. "Run a full scan on the patient."

"Stephen?" called Marcus from by the window where he was looking into the other room. "Whoever she may be, I know who your other patient is."

"Really?" asked the doctor at almost the same time as the Captain asked,

"Your missing ranger?"

"Not quite." Said Marcus with a tight smile. "But – let's just say he's a contact. A go-between from me to him from a world outside of earth space." He looked back at the girl.

"If he brought her here, it might well be safe to assume she is the package. We can also assume something or someone stopped Jason from bringing her the rest of the way…"

* * *

_The bar had grown more and more rowdy and Jason was acutely aware that he was beginning to look more than a little out of place as he sips at his drink. Then again, so do his strange friends on the other side of the room, just as he thinks this two drunken men stumble into their table, both the mysterious figures get to their feet, one them grips one of the drunken men and then shoves him away none too gently. _

_Wrong move. The atmosphere rapidly chills as the miners and other low-brows had begun to face up to the two in black._

_Jason carefully, stood up and, keeping the baying crowd between himself and the two objects of their discontent, he rapidly moved to a back door, he stepped out and came face to face with a pair of steel gray eyes locked onto his._

"_They felt you leave… They're coming…" said a voice, hoarse but still somehow light as a feather._

* * *

**_Yep yep... I'd love it if you reviewed..._**


	3. Chapter 2: Not Right

**Title: The Nemesis Project**

**Chapter 2: Not Right**

**Synopsis: A patient escapes a secret Psi-Corp facility on Mars struggling to reach Babylon 5 with the Rangers help.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. DUH!

**Rating:** Seriously. Same as TV show. Anything really nasty and I will point it out here!

**A/N: **2 reviews in 24 hours… cool… So I'm slacking off my Uni work to write this.

**Chapter notes:** Well… Slightly longer chapter than last one – but don't get used to it… Or regular updates.

This is mainly exposition on my new characters… Oh – and peeps might wanna go back and glance at the Prologue again if some of this seems not to make sense ;-) Oh and the last bit isn't a flashback really. It's more sort of a look inside a person. Weird I know but I promise it will make sense eventually… Umm… Maybe!

Sorry, meant to do this last chapter…

**Reviews:**

Hilary Weston: Thanks, thanks, thanks and yeah… I got a bit excited and posted before beta-ing it… I always do that… I have gone back and fixed everything I found. And Marcus… Always a reason for reading any fic ;-) btw- when are you gonna update 'Mother Earth'?

Evilclone: Hiding? Me? Nope…. Just back at Uni… Scummy people giving me essays and worksheets, and pop-tests etc etc etc… cries And yeah about the whole Buffy thing… Then again I like Buffy too…

Anonymous: You'll just have to wait and see…

PadawanMage: Might do, might do... And I put something up in chapter two, basically between 'Epiphanies' and 'The illusion of Truth'… For the moment.

Hikari-Kayko: I updated! I Updated! LOL

Harry 2: Thanks. Start alright – it's the updating and finishing that's not so hot!

_Jason had jerked back rather sharply at these strange words, and in doing so he saw his contact standing behind the girl. The man's face was pale and he was holding onto the dark haired girl with one shaking hand, on the other side of the girl was a small man, his face all but dripping sweat, eyes darting from the girl to Jason and the building behind him. _

"_Stars above Kellty!" he growled in harsh whisper at his contact. "She scared the shit out of me!" he looked back at the girl, she wasn't looking at him now, rather she was looking at the door he had stepped out of, her little head cocked to one side, dark tresses falling across her face, eyes half closed as though listening. He noticed she was swaying slightly, as though to some distant song only she could hear._

"_Sorry man, she jus-"_

"_Can we get the freakin' hell outta here?" interrupted the short man. He was nervously jumping from foot to foot, his face was pale and sickly in the pale light._

_Jason nodded, looking at the girl again as he made to walk past her, she was now staring at the wall of the seedy little bar, peering intently at the permacrete as though it were the most interesting thing in the universe. There was definitely something not right about her._

_The two others tugged her along the narrow garbage filled alley, Jason shook his head. Dust. That had to be it, the resistance really were using dust kids. She was most likely on just enough of the disgusting stuff to give her heightened awareness, but not enough to drive her over the edge and mind-rape everyone around her._

_He had heard of the Resistance using a combination of Dust and a couple of other drugs including sedatives to induce a state of telepathy in some of their own people to help them escape bloodhounds and avoid raids and the like. From the looks of this girl he'd rather use old-fashioned commonsense and good mental training to avoid detection any day._

_He led them through a series of back alleys until they came to a small building pressed right up against the side of the dome. He glanced at his contact and motioned silently to a crate. As they were about to pull it aside the girl giggled. It was a giggle Jason had not heard the like of before, it sent a chill down his spine. _

"_They know where you run, they know where you hide." The sing song tone was shaded by the hoarseness of the girls voice. "mice in the maze, run where they tell, hide where they know… They can sniff out the living, freeze the dead." Her voice dropped lower and lower, her eyes fixed on the side of the little building, even as she tried to back away._

_With chilling certainty Jason looked at the wall, she was staring straight at the concealed doorway. It looked like part of the wall but it wasn't. The little man Jason assumed was resistance was shaking like a leaf, Jason noticed with distaste the dark stain on the man's trousers, yet still he had kept his grip on the dark-haired girl – as though she were his lifeline. Perhaps she was. _

"_Kellty?" he questioned softly._

"_Here?" his contact asked in a shaky voice. Without looking at him Jason nodded, his eyes still fixed on the dark haired girl, who, step by step, was dragging the little man away from them. "Don't know." Resistance found her, she wandered right into one of their bases. Started talking gibberish, then she started... She was pulling things out of their heads, thoughts, random shit. Then she talked rational like. My contact inside said she used your name. Said you actual name Jason. She- "_

_At his name the girl had frozen completely. Jason glanced briefly at his contact, he too was shaking with fear. Jason became aware his hands were shaking, palms slick with sweat, his mouth was dry. He looked back to find her walking back towards him, for the first time he realised she was wearing only a short dirty tunic underneath a raggedy long grey coat and chunky shoes that looked a size too big for her small ankles._

"_They are coming for you." She did not look him in the eye, rather she stared at his chest, at the place where under his jacket… convulsively he put his hand on the spot she stared at. He could feel the reassuring lump of his Ranger badge pressing against his hand._

"_Run." The word was soft, but it was all the impetuous Jason needed.

* * *

_

Marcus looked down at the young woman's face. He had seen faces like it before. On the urchins in down-below, on kids and young girls on countless other planets. A face that should be innocent but had seen too much darkness. Under-nourished and pale, the cheekbones rose too harshly, the eyes were sunk too deep, tiny slender arms that had a wiry strength to them. Yes he had seen people like this before.

But few had held quite the same air of mystery. For example, small slender hands, under the dirt on them he could see nails that had been manicured. A few were broken, one them had been cleaned where the break had caused bleeding, there were scratches and scrapes but beneath it all he could almost sense a past not so distant where those hands might have been holding school books not climbing walls. And crawling through sewerage. He had already looked at her clothing, it was wrong too. The short tunic was like a sleeping shirt, soft material of quality.

It didn't make sense. None of it made sense. She was not a street girl, yet she had the appearance of a street girl. She was important enough to Jason for him to have risked his life protecting her. But was she of importance to the rangers? Anyone who knew Jason knew that at times could confuse duty to the rangers with duty to those in trouble. If this kid was on the run from Earth Force for political crimes or some such Jason might well have sent her for no more reason than to keep her away from them.

That she knew something useful seemed far more unlikely. Then again few things seemed unlikely to him these days. He brushed at her forehead, touching those small marks, Stephen had gone off somewhere, muttering about them being familiar. Behind Marcus Sheridan shifted, a soft noise telling Marcus he was growing impatient. He looked up as the Captain stepped up beside him.

"Any thoughts?" he asked in his usual blunt way. Marcus sighed.

"Not really… Only…" He paused, trying to think how to put his musings into words.

"Only what?" asked the Captain before he could gather his thoughts.

"I'm not sure, but something's not right." He looked down again. "She's not a street kid, but at first glance that would be my guess. She isn't old enough really to be of use to us so why would he send her?" he looked over at Brennit Morley in the intensive care room, two nurses were bustling around him.

Brennit was a clever man, but also a man with a healthy dose of self-interest. Putting his craft into the state it had been in, a level of life-support he knew would probably kill them both and then propping the girl up next to the air vent and putting heat packs around her suggested she must be important.

But how? And why?

Just then the computer bleeped at them "Scan complete." The monotone voice informed them. Marcus turned to call out to Stephen when a whole series of alarms went off in the next room. Marcus and Sheridan rushed over to the glass observation window to see Brennit bucking and leaping and Stephen rushing in to bark orders at his people. The monitor's were going crazy.

"We're losing him, we're losing him." Called one of the voices. The heart rate monitor issued it's flat sound to inform them that the heart had stopped beating. Suddenly Marcus became aware of someone beside him.

Slowly he turned his head until he saw the small figure looking into the room, her face was tilted inquiringly into the room.

"He's falling…" the voice was soft but somehow harsh. Behind him Sheridan issued a muffled curse of surprise as he also turned to look at the dark haired girl.

Wide grey eyes stared into the room, no _past _the room Marcus realised. Staring at something he couldn't see, her head listening to something he couldn't hear.

"He's falling." She repeated.

* * *

_Standing on the cliff. Standing on the mountainside, darkness stretches out far below. He standing on the cliff, he's looking out below as a hot dark wind blows across them. She reaches up; her hand hits something cold, something smooth. She looks at the glass window. The thought somewhere deep in her mind is that glass windows don't suddenly appear on desert cliff tops. Like a mirage floating over reality she watches a man in dark clothing waver in and out of view. _

_He is looking at her. He is saying something. Is he? Is he?_

_He looks at her. She can't look back. Eyes like those can burn you._

_She doesn't want to burn._

'_-s's not right… not right'_

_No. I'm not right… but that thought is a whisper she can't hear, not something understood. Something known. But not understood.

* * *

_

Come on... You know you want to review! 


	4. Chapter 3: TickTock

**Title: The Nemesis Project**

**Chapter 3: Tick Tock**

**Synopsis: A patient escapes a secret Psi-Corp facility on Mars struggling to reach Babylon 5 with the Rangers help.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction, now would I? So don't sue me.

**Rating:** Nothing to evil really!

**A/N: **Oh wow… Another chapter…

**Chapter notes:** Back to study now for a couple of days at least …

**Reviews: **

**Fondued Jicama:** HEY! If Ido all my Uni work a) you won't get any more story b) I will go totally insane!

And thanks for your sweet comments. _blushes_

**Evilclone:** No I'm not… I'm tired…

* * *

Marcus felt a deep sinking in the pit of his stomach. A feeling of icy cold spread through him as he looked at a pair of grey eyes fixated on something only they could see. He felt a shiver climb up his spine as the body behind the glass, his contact, jumped as the Stephen ran Electric currents through his body. Stephen eventually gave up and stepped away.

"He fell." The voice was soft and high. A child's voice, light and chilling to the core. Marcus took a deep breath. And instantly regretted it as the small head turned to him. Eyes the color of storm clouds seemed to look straight through him. Like a blind person, but these eyes were focused, only not on reality.

He felt strangely relieved as her eyes wavered over and past him, she edged to one side, head cocked to one side, eyes wide and focused. Marcus dared to glance behind him and saw Sheridan's eyes were now locked into her almost hypnotic gaze.

"You fell." The words were hushed. SO soft he wondered if he had really heard them. He heard rather than saw Sheridan stiffen. "You fell out of the burning sky. You fell into the heart of night. You fell…" Her hands wrung together, her eyes staring without blinking. "You fell so far. Tick, you fell. Tock you - you…" she stuttered to a stop, she lifted he finger up before her face, her finger slipped over to the left. "Tick –" it went to the right. "tock." it repeated the move. "Tick-Tock. Tick-tock." She looked past her finger, eyes focusing, really focusing on Sheridan. "You tick but no tock." Marcus turned to see Sheridan's face go white, the Captain looked like he had been hit by a wall of icy water.

"The Tock will come." The words were louder. More certain. Marcus looked at the girl. Her eyes had faded again, they had that fey, mad look in them again. Her eyes snapped onto him.

"Not mad. She's not mad!" Marcus almost jumped out of his skin. The words were her loudest yet, and almost hoarse. She shook her head in a way that made his skin crawl. "Not mad, not mad, not mad, not mad, not mad…" she had turned away now, her little feet took firm but slow steps back to the bed.

She continued her little chant; she seemed to be saying it more to herself than anyone else, as though she could make it so by saying it. Marcus' skin was crawling. He didn't like to admit it but mental infirmity was one of the few things he feared. He had been on the brink of madness once or twice, maddened beyond caring by grief.

He knew it would take little more to push him back over that brink.

She had climbed up onto and now was climbing down the other side as Stephen edged further into the room, obviously aware that his patient was unstable.

She moved over to the other side of the room were idle pieces of medical equipment and store cupboards were, her hands reached out to touch things but never quite connected. Her chanting stopped.

"You cut." She looked accusingly straight at Stephen. Marcus shivered. He'd known there was something not right about this girl the minute he saw her.

"Sometimes…" Said Stephen in a calm voice, edging further into the room. "To help people…"

"NO!" the exclamation was shocking for its suddenness and . "No you cut you hurt! You make me see, I don't want to see! But you cut and you cut and you cut and you cut-" as she cried this new chant tears spilled onto her cheeks as her fingers clawed at her face, at her forehead. She was backing away from Stephen, crouching into the corner of the room.

"-cut!" as suddenly as her cries had started they stopped, she had slid down the wall and now was huddling in the corner. Wild eyes roved without focus around the room, tears and hair streaked across her face.

"Tick-tock. Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…"

* * *

_The girl was wedged in between Jason and the wall of the end of the transport tube carriage. It was thirteen hours since he had grabbed her hand and let her lead him through Mars Dome 2 as though she was born their and they were now in Mars Dome 1. He had tried his best to hide her appearance, he bought a short plain shift like dress, pants, better fitting shoes and a plain long grey coat, and he had pulled her hair back into a messy bun. She still stood out but not as much as she had. _

_He glanced at her again and saw her face was slack, almost lifeless. Strapped to her body via rags he had found two bottles of a clear drug and two syringes. Her eyes were blank. She had said 'go all dark, then come true. Find the path back.' _

_After a while he had concluded she was telling him this was some sort of drug that would make her clear-headed. He only hoped it would, he had a feeling that was the only chance he had to first of all get out of this alive. _

_And second of all to figure out the 5 foot tall mystery that had now been put before him.

* * *

_

Marcus stood at the window looking into the observation room. Franklin had ordered everyone out and was now looking over her scan results while Sheridan had stalked off somewhere.

Marcus' palms were still slick with sweat, his mouth dry from tension. But the condition he was in was nothing he had a feeling compared to the young woman inside the observation room. Franklin and the nurses had left the young woman in the corner for the time being given her disturbing ranting.

There was one thing that was really disturbing Marcus, an idea that was slowly turning over in his mind. First of all what was it that she had said to scare Sheridan like that? Sheridan had faced down the Vorlons _and_ the Shadows. So what could a young obviously mentally disturbed woman say that could distress him? There was only one thing he could think of – a secret.

That line of reasoning led him down a very dark train of thought indeed. How would she know something Sheridan was that afraid of? And that led him to his friend's strange quirk. It was not something his friend had admitted easily but Jason's fascination with the Psi-Corps and what they did to their own specifically had begun when he was a kid and his best friend had disappeared into the Corps.

It was something Marcus and others had warned him about. Being a ranger was dangerous, a ranger with a unhealthy interest in the Psi-Corps and particularly Black-Ops operations inside the Corps. Something that was likely to end in a quiet disappearance or permanent residency in a mental institution.

The girl had lifted her hand, it flicked out at the air, fluttering through the air before snapping, like she was trying to catch insects with her fingers.

Sheridan came back into the room, Marcus saw that his face was still pale and pinched. Sheridan gave him barely a glance as he watched the girl lying in the corner. After a few moments of shifting from foot to foot Shridan let loose an explosive breath.

"She's a Telepath." It wasn't really a question. But Marcus nodded anyway.

"That's my thought. She could be on dust" Sheridan nodded curtly, but those a dust-addict 'raped' didn't get to stand there and come to the conclusion that their mind had been violated, they were unconscious from the brutality of the assault on their mind. As Franklin came over the Doctor's face had a look of indignation and disgust that made Marcus' stomach twist.

"Well?" asked Sheridan shortly.

"I will need to run more tests." Said Franklin.

"But?" asked Sheridan impatiently. Franklin gave him a look.

"The simple version? She's a Telepath, the test ran a simple genetic test which caught that at least." Sheridan looked back at the girl, eyes narrowed. "But – and this is the real but – she has had extensive – and I mean extensive surgery."

"Surgery?" asked Sheridan. Franklin motioned for them to follow him.

"Come have a look." He led them over to a large screen on which an image of a skull was rotating. He hit a button and the image stopped moving. "See here, here and here." He indicated three marks on her forehead. And then he typed in a command. The image shifted to show the incision points lead inside her skull.

"Basically, they've gone in and – and… And lobotomized her…" he looked up.

"They took out part of her brain?" asked Sheridan quizzically, Franklin shrugged slightly.

"And put something in…" he changed the image again to the base of the skull on the back of the neck. A black spider-like mark spread across the base of her skull and into her brain…

* * *

Love Reviews... Love love love Reviews! 


	5. Chapter 4: The Scream

**Title: The Nemesis Project**

**Chapter 4: The Scream**

**Synopsis: A patient escapes a secret Psi-Corp facility on Mars struggling to reach Babylon 5 with the Rangers help.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction, now would I? So don't sue me.

**Rating:** Nuthin really…

**A/N: **This really is weird… I mean… another chapter? Somebody check my temperature or somethin' 'cause this ain't right!

**Chapter notes: **This chapter was sooooo hard to write...

**Reviews**(Have I metioned I love reviews?):

Evilclone: mysterious voiceAll in good time …

DsignG4: No? Your joking? sarcastic

Fondued Jicama: Well I did my coursework and you didn't get an update… Happy spoilsport? Or should I call you 'Mother'?

Hilary Weston:

HURRY WITH THE POSTING! And thanks for ya sweet comments!

* * *

Lyta walked quickly through the corridors. Her mind wondering what could possibly be the reason for the urgent call from Stephen Franklin. She had been sitting in her room, feeling a bit ill after yet another Pizza night with Zack. Hell she didn't really like Pizza that much. But the company was nice; it was more than nice. It was a comfort. Never before had she realized how much she needed the presence of others. But she did, and this company was – for the most part - not obnoxious and reasonably unobtrusive.

She turned the corner into MedBay and stopped short. The room was all but silent, pale faces surrounded by a halo of mental fear made the room claustrophobic to the point that for a moment she felt dizzy.

At the back of mind the buzzing of a thousand voices whispered and echoed. Sheridan walked towards her, but she didn't see him. Instead she stumbled past, her feet tripping over themselves as she tried to block the rush of sensations in her mind. Slowly she steadied herself against a door frame. In the midst of the chaotic symphony of murmurs that steadily grew louder came a single note. A mangled scream, and it was so close.

Past the door. She had to find it and make it stop. It was a scream she could not bear. She pressed forwards into the room. They come out of the darkness, they rip your mind, they brake you, the rip and brae and…

Lyta pushed past waves of alien thought, past the cacophony of sound. She pushed into a room, it was white, no. It was made of light, like fine crystal, and there it was, the source of the screaming, a child in a spider's web. Without thinking Lyta reached out to touch the darkness-

Lyta swayed, too much darkness rushing in on her mind, like a giant tsunami, swamping her mind and overpowering her defenses, screaming. Her hands found reality and gripped it hard.

* * *

Marcus had felt the fear squiming in his insides attempt to claw it's way out of him when Lyta pushed towards the other room, eyes as deranged as the patient within. The girl had climbed onto the bed, but now she sat up, her eyes staring wide at Lyta as the telepath stumbled towards her.

Suddenly she screamed clutching her head and leaning away from Lyta, head out over the floor as though she thought she was going to be sick…

Finally the scream stopped, cut off by a abrupt jerk, dark hair jerked back as the young woman's face came up to look at them. Marcus saw clear sanity for the first time in her tear-filled eyes.

"Oh god…" it was a weak whimper. She looked around at them; she seemed weary, as though the whole world was on her shoulders at that moment.

She looked from face to face, searching for something, when she saw Stephen she stopped and breathed a shuddering sigh. "Doctor… She was hoarse from screaming.

"Yes I'm the Doctor, my name is Stephen, Step-"

"Stephen Franklin, I know." There was a ringing silence. "I'm sorry, I can't, I don't… I'm sorry, this is difficult." She looked at Lyta, Marcus followed her gaze, Lyta's hands were clutching the bed sheets, her eyes had become pits of black. "She makes it quieter." Marcus looked back at the girl her eyes were closed in apparent bliss.

"Doctor." Her voice was stronger. "Teraphayteline." She said, her head cocked in his direction, eyes open and staring at Lyta who had begun to shake.

"What about it?" Stephen's voice was wary and rather shocked Marcus thought.

"90 milligrams." Stephen swore, eyes wide at the amount. "Please Doctor, it dulls it, makes it shout instead of scream, it makes the echo easier to fight." She was starting to talk in riddles again, her eyes blinking and changing from sane to insane. "I don't care if I have to be drugged into a stupor – just make it stop!" Marcus shivered, what could possibly be bad enough to make you want to live on a drug? He had wanted to die in his time but never had he contemplated some sort of drug.

"Make what stop?" Sheridan seemed to have finally found his voice, asking the question on everyone's lips.

"The screaming." She looked at Sheridan vaguely as she spoke, eyes fixed on something else. Marcus moved in close behind Lyta, she was almost convulsing, the bed in her grip shaking with the force of her body's jerks.

"Who is screaming?" he asked, more gruffly, his eyes fixed on hers, making her look at him.

"They are…"

"Th-"

"They all are! You are, he is –" she pointed at Stephen, her hand shaking. "you all are, you all scream at me… but oh god, it screams…" she had spread her arms out along the wall, looking up as though into something, tears coursing down pale cheeks. "_It _screams in my head. It shows me things, every darkness it has known."

She shook her head

"Please, stop it." she was sobbing now, clutching at her own head, fingers clawing at her own skull…

"Please make me dead! Make me dead!" she curled up onto the bed and as she did so Lyta finally collapsed into Marcus's arms.

* * *

Please leave a review... Don't make me beg... O.K. O.K. I'm begging... Happy now?


	6. Chapter 5: Ghosts and Theories

**Title: The Nemesis Project**

**Chapter 5: Ghosts and Theories**

**Synopsis: A patient escapes a secret Psi-Corp facility on Mars struggling to reach Babylon 5 with the Rangers help.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction, now would I? So please pretty please don't sue me.

**Rating:** Same as story.

**A/N: **Now this is much more normal.** I was drowning in essays. So sorry but yeah…**

**Chapter notes: **First section is another look into the mind. POV of her, then Jason Doyle POV, then her again. Then Stephen, and then Marcus(just because well duh!) and then finally another insight into her mind. All three 'insights' have a double line before them...

**Reviews**(Have I mentioned I love reviews?):

Lucas43: Thanks very much! And as for Jason – all in good time… He is back in this chapter though!

Evilclone: Well you and Lucas43 seem to be thinking along the same lines…

Fondued Jicama: Hmm indeed! And thank you for you lovely comments! BTW – your penname has to be one of the coolest on No idea what it means it's just cool…

* * *

_

* * *

__Grey emptiness swirled through her head, a vacancy where the red-haired woman had swept away the darkness it brought into her mind. It was rising again though, and she was too tired to fight it. To tired, too tired today, it was pushing through her barriers, breaking down the walls. Soon it would be in control. She pulled back as it came through her defenses, running away. Again… _

_

* * *

_

_Jason Doyle walked slowly and carefully, trying to move with a reasonable pace, but the girl he was half carrying was still out of it to the extent of being unable to walk properly. _

_He was still trying to figure out the best course of action. He had a ship in the docking bay, but he didn't have any sort of clearance to take off. He could try and sneak himself and the girl aboard a transport ship but he had a very bad feeling that the girl was being searched for pretty extensively and as such he didn't want to risk losing her, over the last twelve hours he had come to the conclusion she was the evidence he needed to prove the existence of a Psi-Corp base out in the middle of the desert. _

_On the other hand he also realized there was something seriously wrong with her, even for a telepath she gave him the creeps. And more than that, he had seen people driven mad before, but only once had he seen eyes like these, full of things they should never have seen. Minbari War survivors, some of them looked like that. Eyes that had seen things no human should ever see, that had known fear so great that their only choice was to hide, and if they couldn't hide physically… _

_But at the same time he felt it was a different kind of fear that had driven her to this point, war survivors and survivors of crashes and accidents were afraid of dying, so afraid their grip on sanity was irreparably altered. This was different. _

_He turned her towards a bench that was near the turn-stiles where he would have to show their ID. She of course did not have any ID. He bent over her, her eyes were still as blank – or were they? _

_"Hey," he whispered softly, trying to pretend he was a solicitous friend or relative of a sick girl, his only real chance of getting out of here would be if she woke out of this stupor sometime soon. "Can you hear me?" to his surprise, she blinked, her eyes moving to look at his, he could see her trying to focus on his face. _

_"Yes." He hoarse words were slurred, he shivered as her eyes slid off his face and into the distance. _

_"We need a way out of here, need a way off-planet." He wasn't sure she could hear him, but he was sure that he didn't have a way to do either of those things, while being equally sure she could find a way. _

_"Yes." She answered again. "Help me up," he put his hands under her arms and lifted her to her feet. _

_"Now what?" he asked, as she slumped against his chest, her limbs were icy cool to touch, but her forehead against his neck was burning hot, as though she ran a fever. She shuddered. _

_"There is – there is an access hatch." She pulled back, and motioned with her head. "That way." He started walking, he tucked her under his right arm, his arm around her skeletal frame, the other holding her left hand, with which she was steering him. _

_

* * *

__

* * *

__The world around her was a blur of light and dark, fragments of words filtered through her mind as their owners brushed past her, ignoring her, the few who did look barely noticed, some had momentary pangs of compassion and pity, most were too self-absorbed too notice her pale gaunt face. _

_A dozen eyes were watching though. She sensed the camera's sweeping the lobby of the tube station, she kept them moving though the crowd away from the focus of the cameras. She led him to a side area, a little area all but hidden from view; she led him to the security door on one side. _

_'heavy titanium door, triple Sec pass security system, triple magnetic lock system with a magnetic field to ensure the door cannot be forced by hostile fire.' _

_All this flashed across her mind in a moment. To one side was a simple control pad activated by either a high level SecPass card or entering a top Psi-Corp Emergency override pin, the sort a Psi-Cop had so that they could move unhindered around Mars without Earth Force having any record of their being there. _

_The blurring became worse for a second, the pad and door fading into darkness as her focus drifted. With effort she dragged it back. She reached out her hand, focusing on her fingers, and as the extended the wall beyond them and the door control pad seemed almost to be illuminated, as though her skin let off a glow, but in reality it was simply proximity that lent sharp relief to things. _

_She pulled close to the pad until her cheek was almost brushing against the pad, her ear against the pad, eyes closed as she listened to something, she felt a hand press through her flesh, saw a black gloved hand brush against the pad, selecting keys, but which keys first? _

_After a time that could have been a second, could have been an hour, she pulled away, her fingers all but danced across the pad and the door slid open silently. She felt the dark figure whose fingers had slid across the pad step through into the small room beyond and she followed… _

* * *

Sheridan had withdrawn from MedLab soon after Lyta had been taken into the intensive care room, her skin was waxen, her EEG was off the charts, Stephen felt ill in his stomach as he looked over the two patients EEG readings, even now with Lyta in isolation away from the patient the EEG readings were following a similar pattern of Theta waves. 

Even their physical states were similar, when he had returned from helping Marcus settle the unconscious Lyta he had found the girl in the exact same position lying on her bed, hands on her stomach, only her face was different, there was a peaceful stillness to her that had been missing before.

If he had to place a bet he would guess that the patient had somehow hijacked Lyta when the Telepath had entered MedLab, somehow using her to neutralize – what had she called it? The 'screaming'. He wished at that moment that the Psi-Corps weren't so damn secretive about Telepaths and their medical conditions. He didn't even know if what he was speculating on was possible.

If it was then how come the girl was able to do so? To do it theoretically she would have to stronger than Lyta, and therefore, theoretically, she would also despite her strength not be able to block out the 'screams' of other minds. That was a contradiction, if she was stronger than Lyta than why not block them out herself? Unless the lobotomy had been performed to remove that capability.

But that brought him back to his first question – why would you lobotomize a telepath(and from her DNA he had proven her telepathic Gene was activated) so that they could not block the outside world?

It was a question he could not find an answer too. All he could think was that it must have been an unintended side-effect of whatever the real aim of the surgery had been. As for that - he could take a good guess based on prior evidence that the experiment was most likely another attempt by the Psi-Corp to extend a Telepaths range and strength.

He felt like swearing. He wished that people would stop trying to fiddle with human beings, the more people experimented like this on human beings the more people would be permanently damaged. He walked over to the window that looked in on the young girl, she was still comatose. He walked inside, earlier he had noted the marks on her arms and forehead, and he examined them once again. His fingers brushed over her skin, that compared with his seemed even whiter than he had originally thought, gently her lifted her head, finger brushing over the base of her skull, his fingers brushed around in her thick hair until the rain over a smooth cols plate. He shivered as he ran his finger brushed back and forth over a small metal plate set into her skin.

He looked down at her face again and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw that her eyes were open and staring. He leaned over her face, her deep grey eyes were staring directly past him and almost through him.

"Hello?" he asked softly. But her eyes didn't move, she gave no indication she had heard him at all, as though she was listening to something else, something distant and soothing he thought at the peace in her eyes. But even as he thought that they changed, she jerked slightly and shuddered eyes focusing on him for a split second, her pupils were wide, and for a moment he thought they had a faintly reflective purplish sheen to them.

"Ezek sh'baleth!" she rasped, her mouth contorting to form the words, her voice croaking over them. He pulled away, as her eyes rolled up into her head. She went completely limp, her head lolling to one side but Franklin was too busy with himself to notice, his hands were shaking, his knees seemed like they would give out on him. In his head was a darkness, a spider, it was black, the sort of blackish evil that they rolled off, that you couldn't focus on. Like an oil slick he had seen during history class t school, when ancient propellant's were spilt at sea by ocean going ships they would cover the water with a black smothering cover that he had thought rather beautiful in a slightly sinister way.

Now though he saw nothing beautiful in it. It was smothering him, wrapping itself around his neck, he couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He stumbled into a bench and set a tray of instruments flying, he watched the arc of silver as they flew through the air, they moved slowly and they shifted, his eyes couldn't focus. His hands slipped on the bench as he stumbled towards the door, they weren't just slick with sweat they were wet with slimy sweat the clung to his skin like honey.

He stumbled into the next room unaware for a few moments that someone was calling his name.

"Stephen? Stephen!" called Marcus as the Doctor collapsed, his body convulsing on the floor of MedLab.

* * *

Marcus stepped back as the Doctor's and nurses rushed in around him, he watched as they carried him into the next room. He felt a sense of helplessness. Two people had collapsed in MedLab in two hours. He turned and saw the girl standing in the window of her room were Stephen had come from. She was staring at the place where Stephen had collapsed. She looked up, as though sensing him watching her. 

She began shaking her head, he walked over to the door, intending to shut it but as he did so he saw the mess of instruments on the floor, probes and vials, scalpels and blood, a trail of specks of blood that rapidly became a small pool. He stepped further inside.

She had one foot up off the ground, he could see the cut across it the razor sharp scalpel had made, blood was running down her white foot and drop by drop was striking the ground.

She was shaking her head still, eyes focused into the center of MedLab as though Marcus was still standing there.

"I didn't do it…I didn't do it."

* * *

_

* * *

The cold ghost of the Psi-Cop paused and she paused too. Leaning weakly against the wall she sensed many things at once, with difficulty she reached out to sense the world around her. She didn't have much longer she knew. At the back of her mind the thing was stirring, neutralizing the clogging affects of the drugs, she blinked. And looked one way then the other, by her side he was waiting. The thing felt him, it was reaching out for him. It was daring her to stay with him, daring her to lose control for the moment it would take it to seize control and lash out._

_She looked at him, he was looking right back, his eyes were afraid. She looked away quickly, eye contact was not good, tempting for the thing. She made a decision. Left. She lifted her hands, holding her arms out, making right angles with her thumb and forefinger's. She then reached over and traced the way her finger formed the letter L. She then pointed that way, looking back she saw him nod, he helped her move forwards again, her feet barely touching the ground as he took her weight in his arm. _

_

* * *

_

_Please review and please answer this question:_

SHOULD I PUT A POV LINE IN ABOVE EACH SECTION?


	7. Chapter 6: Deceased, 22 December 2258

**Title: The Nemesis Project**

**Chapter 5: Deceased, 22 December 2258 **

**Synopsis: A patient escapes a secret Psi-Corp facility on Mars struggling to reach Babylon 5 with the Rangers help.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction, now would I? So please pretty please don't sue me.

**Rating:** Same as story.

**A/N: **Now this is much more normal.** I am drowning in essays.**

**Chapter notes: **Very short this time.Sorry but I have been sick and as above ESSAYS!

**Reviews**: 

Fondued Jicama: I think I sent you a reply/PM/thingy-ma-jig… Did I? Anyway – thanks for reviewing! I think you have now reviewed almost every chapter... I'm not used to this! So thank you!

lauren hedgehog: Thank you… And thank you… Thank you, thank you, thank you and THANK YOU!

Wow… Two reviews! And 49 people had a look… I'm so overwhelmed.

* * *

Alfred Bester stared at the data crystal in his hand, he admired the light shining through the red facets. He admired the way the red contrasted against the soft, shiny black leather of his gloves. He finally slipped the crystal into the data port of the bank of consoles. The screen lit up with a soft beep. A bright image of a child appeared, with a smaller profile image alongside. His eyes narrowed as his eyes flickered over the face. Dark hair pulled back into braids, eyes of a soft blue-grey stared into the imager. He looked down the information until finally coming to rest onto a flickering word at the bottom of the page.

_'Deceased, 22December 2258'_

He smiled slightly, a tiny quirk of his mouth. He looked back at the face, he struck a key and another image came up on another screen. The grainy secure-cam footage still showed a dark hair pulled back from the bony face of a slender young woman. He pressed the button again and the still moved forwards a few more seconds to another still. This time gray eyes were clearly picked out.

"Got you." He said quietly glancing back at the pictures of the young girl. He glanced back and felt the smile slide off his face, Bester felt a little chill flutter up his spine. Those gray eyes were irrational in al but one regard – they were staring straight at the secure-cam. 

TBC...

* * *

I mean all you have to do is hit the button and type a short message... Two words even! Even is they are 'YOU SUCK'... I don't mind... Well I do - but you know what I mean!


	8. Chapter 7: Bloody

**Title: The Nemesis Project**

**Chapter 7: ****Bloody **

**Synopsis: A patient escapes a secret Psi-Corp facility on Mars struggling to reach Babylon 5 with the Rangers help.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction, now would I? So please pretty please don't sue me.

**Rating:** Same as story.

**A/N: **Now this is much more normal.** I am drowning in essays.**

**Chapter notes: **Very short this time.Sorry but I have been sick.

**Reviews**: I love you guys and you're the reason I get off my butt and write this! So thank you very much, hope you enjoy.

* * *

She sat up, she lay down. She looked straight ahead.

Red eyes were looking at her.

She jolted, felt her body ripple, felt like she was made of water, made of steel.

Red eyes watching in the darkness.

She felt cold floor beneath her feet. She moved forward. She felt cold glass against her hands.

Red eyes watching in the dark.

Eye that hid behind the glow, eyes that were watching rather wearily from the other side of the glass. He came closer, weary but so quiet.

The eyes were watching her in the dark, and they were following. They were coming.

She held her hand out, she tried to push it through the glass, tried to reach for him. Tried to show him, but he had a rigid mind, like the other. Protected from a careless touch. She saw the doctor lying in a pool of blood.

She pulled away.

Lying in blood.

His eyes staring at her.

Accusing her.

She held up her hands to say it wasn't her fault, but they were covered in blood.

* * *

"It's the hour of Night. It's the hour of darkness. It's the hour where the demons come out from the cupboard." 

Delenn stared at the girl, she felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She watched the girl raise her hands and staring at them. She didn't know why she had come when Sheridan had told her, but she had known she needed to see the child for herself.

"When the mind goes dark, the ghosts come out." Then her tiny face looked up, fastening on him the next room. Delenn Followed her gaze to the Intensice care room where Dr Franklin was being treated. "I didn't touch him, I didn't." Delenn looked back, the child shook her head in short sharp jerks.

"It comes out. The thing in the dark. It comes out, it makes me do it." Delenn watched tears falling down those pale bony cheeks, her thin arms were wrapped around herself as though she were cold. With another shake of her head, she turned away.

"It's the Hour of the Night. They come out of the dark. With their hands of black. They reach for you, they pull you in, darkness takes you into the shadows and breaks you…" Delenn shook her head, she had thought perhaps John had been wrong about the 'gobbledygook' as he had described the girls speech. But it was just that, well as she understood the word anyway. She began to turn away.

"Delenn." The voice froze her in her tracks, it was not a child's voice, it was deep and dark and menacing. Slowly she looked back, eyes of liquid black stared at her. "Minbari'aktha shal'eth'my." Delenn realized with horror the skin of her forehead had risen up, she reached up, her fingers closing over the tri symbol burning there. She backed away as the girl came closer, her eyes fastened on Delenn, then suddenly she rippled, Delenn saw her body _ripple._ Like a pond's surface broken by a rock.

"No, no ,no ,no, nononononono…." The voice was higher again, human again. Delenn shuddered, without thinking she turned on her heel and fled the room, ignoring the medical personnel staring at her retreating figure.


	9. Chapter 8: On the Inside

**Title: The Nemesis Project**

**Chapter 8: On the Inside **

**Synopsis: A patient escapes a secret Psi-Corp facility on Mars struggling to reach Babylon 5 with the Rangers help.**

**Disclaimer:** It is not mine - so please pretty please don't sue me.

**Rating:** Same as story.

**A/N: **I am so very sorry I had left this story without updating for so long…

**Chapter notes: **Sorry about how long this has all taken.

**Reviews**: Thanks for reviewing. I am almost finished Exams and I will try to write a few chapters in the next few weeks. Sorry again to those who are reading and reviewing(I LOVE YOU GUYS) for the very long periods of nothing while I am busy. I promise I will finish this story off.

* * *

_They had finally slowed, something for which Jason was grateful, she was swift, despite her tiny frame, and half-starved appearance. And more than that, his head ached with the stress, he could feel the blood thrumming at his temples. On second thoughts, where they had stopped was no picnic. _

_They were standing in the middle of the main space dock. She was standing nearby, just concealed by a banner declaring "Welcome To Mars". She had simply looked at him, and somehow he knew, he knew which freighter captain to talk to, that had been nearly an hour ago. Following that he had managed a short burst transmission to a contact, that would then be passed on up the line to Babylon 5. And now they were just waiting for the freighter to leave. Waiting in the middle of a crowded space dock where it was all but impossible to see possible enemies coming. It made him uneasy, all these people brushing past, all they would need would be for one of them to notice her, her strange appearance, her way, someone to try and talk to her, even just an overly nosey citizen to mention the odd looking girl sitting in the dock for them to be thoroughly screwed. _

_He turned to look at her, he watched a man walk past her, the man didn't even glance at her. In fact now that he thought about it. He hadn't notice anyone looking at her since he met up with her. He turned slightly to watch more closely, he watched people moving around her, past her, like she was a bubble. He felt a chill run down his spine. _

_No-one was looking at her. They didn't see her. For the umpteenth time that night he wished he had not gone to the bar. And for the umpteenth time he realized he was glad he had. He felt, in a way, as though there was no possibility that he could have not gone to that bar. It was destiny in a way perhaps. _

_She turned, her head cocked to one side, those eyes fixing on him. Staring at him. Almost as though she was looking through him. He turned away quickly. That gaze. That look was too intense. He shivered again and prayed that the next hour would pass quicker than the last. _

* * *

He was standing in a barren landscape, no. He was walking. He looked down, beneath his feet sand was moving, grey sand, that swirled like smoke as it rushed past his feet. He was flying he realized, like he had in dreams as a kid. Flying where though? He struggled to remember. 'Who am I?' He wondered. 

'Stephen.'… Stephen? Yes, that was his name.

'That is my name.'.

'Yes.'. He looked around for the voice, and suddenly he realized he had changed direction he was going up, far ahead he could see two figures one was standing above the other. He was gaining on the second figure. He knew her.

'Lyta.' A series of images flashed through his mind, Lyta returning from the Vorlon homeworld. Lyta smiling. Lyta wearing a Psi-corp badge.

A scream echoed through him. He felt angry. He was beside Lyta, he realized she was lying down, she was in pain. He should care about that. 'It's what I do.' He thought. She was looking up at him, her eyes were black.

"Help her Stephen." She motioned towards the figure on the hill. "I can't hold her much longer."

He turned and continued on up the steep grayness to a precipice, below was darkness, the gray eternity of the sky had changed her to a deep and angry red that pulsated with inky lightening. Below the earth moved, black things were moving, they were trying to climb the precipice he realized, but almost gently they fell backwards at a certain point about half way up the cliff of gray.

A wind he had not noticed was whipping dark curls back from a pale face, one he knew. The patient. But not the patient. She was not emaciated and ill. She was younger, different; she wore a pale pinafore and crisp shirt. School clothes he realized.

"Hello?" It was an effort to speak, he felt as though he had never done it before.

She looked at him then, her eyes were the same, grey and soft but where before he had seen irrational insanity here he saw sanity and coherence.

"Yes." He frowned. He hadn't asked anything.

"Yes you did." She smiled, it was a pretty smile. "This is my mind Doctor, your thoughts are my thoughts." She looked away again, looking down below.

"I will have to let you go back soon. And her." He knew she meant Lyta. "Then I'll be alone with them again." He looked where she looked at the things down below. He could not describe them, in fact his mind shied away from them, from _what_ they were. He was aware that noises were coming from below, a dull screaming.

She looked over at him again, her grey eyes were haunted. "What you see is a creation of my mind, this is physical representation of what is happening to me." He looked away to the darkness below andd realized that far below he could see another cliff, and past that another.

"Yes, you understand. Day by day they get closer. Soon they will be here, and then there." She turned and pointed behind him, high up on another cliff he saw the girl again, instinctively he knew she was somehow less than the representation beside him. "And further and further, until there is nothing left of me." He looked back at her.

"Why…?" She nodded.

"Why are you here? I need to show you, show you what they are doing. Show you what you need to fight. And then I need to show you how to kill me." He looked into her eyes. They were hard, objective, and to his horror, completely rational.

* * *

Please leave me a Review... 


	10. Chapter 9: Burnt Up

**Title: The Nemesis Project**

**Chapter 8: Burnt up **

**Synopsis: A patient escapes a secret Psi-Corp facility on Mars struggling to reach Babylon 5 with the Rangers help.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it would I be writing FanFiction? So no, I do not own B5!

**Rating:** Same same.

**A/N: **My life has once again been interrupting.

**Chapter notes: So **sorry this is so short, and sorry I am so slow.

**Reviews**: Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, you make my day!

_Jason was getting more and more twitchy. HThere were now only minutes to go until they would be able to board the ship, and as the time counted down his fears grew worse. _

_"You need to leave." He looked up, he hadn't felt or seen her approach. _

_"Wha-" he half jumped out of his seat, he felt people turing to look at him, the last thing he needed. _

_"They know you're here. You need to leave. I can make it to your contact. Alone" The grey eyes were focused on a indeterminate point in space near Jason's left elbow. _

_"But-" he started to object but was cut off by the jerk of her head. _

_"It's the only way. Otherwise we will both die." He looked at her. She was offering him a chance to escape, a chance to get away. But that wasn't the ranger way. She looked up at him, and then he thought again. He felt a sinking in his stomach as her words sunk in. _'I can make it to your contact. Alone.'

_She was looking at him now, and her eyes. _

_They were the most rational he had seen them, and it frightened him more than all the madness he had seen in them earlier. She wasn't giving him a chance to escape, she was giving herself a chance to get away. And her eyes were cold, cold and hard._

_And she was reaching for him, before he could move her hand had touched his face. _

_**"Burn."**_

_He felt as though his brain was freezing, everything was bright and white, he felt like his mind was burning up. _

_And then it all went cold. _

---

Please leave me a Review!


End file.
